Kaiser
by Kai-chan
Summary: Los niños elegidos conocen al verdadero Kaiser (Yaoi, quiza Yuri, y parejas comunes) Capitulo 6 arriba... una pareja inesperada!!
1. El Comienzo

Kaiser, capítulo 1

Kaiser   
Capítulo primero (Remake): El comienzo 

Damas y caballeros! Mi segundo ficcie "serio" por supuesto tiene Yaoi, como siempre, quizá tenga algo de Yuri en el futuro, parejas de las otras también... esperen cualquier cosa! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Ken Ichijouji despertó con su respiración agitada. Su digimon que dormía a su lado, lo miró preocupado, y se acercó para ver en que podía ayudar.   
- Estás bien Ken-chan?   
Ken asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa al digimon.   
- No es nada - le susurró - Vuelve a dormir...   
Wormmon asintió y se volvió a acostar. Largo tiempo llevaba Ken sin tener pesadillas, pero aquellas le ponían especialmente nervioso, ya que todas ellas estaban relacionadas con el Kaiser. Ken miró la hora y se levantó. Luego de cambiarse, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas, para que la luz del día recién nacido no molestara a su digimon, finalmente encendió la computadora, y comenzó a teclear su tarea.   
El único sonido que se escuchaba era el suave teclear, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió. Ken se extrañó puesto que la única persona que le llamaba usualmente era Daisuke, y era demasiado temprano para que fuera él. Cuando atendió una voz lo saludó del otro lado, Ken demoró un poco en reconocer a Yamato.   
- Yamato-san?   
- Ken? Te llamaba para ver si estás mejor por lo de anoche... - Ken se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar que era lo que había sucedido exactamente la noche anterior. Otra voz tomó el teléfono, esta vez Taichi.   
- Oye Ken! Te luciste anoche!!   
- Taichi! - gritó Yamato irritado. Se oyeron forcejeos de otro lado y Taichi vuelve ha hablar mientras se oyen pasos.   
- Oye... Estás... seguro de ... que no eres... pariente de ... Yamato?   
- TAICHI!!! - Se oyó un golpe seco y Yamato tomó el teléfono una vez más.   
- Ignóralo Ken...   
- Ishida! Salte de encima!!  
- Calla Baka-Yagami!! - Pero te sientes mejor Ken?   
- Si claro... aunque no recuerdo claramente lo que sucedió...   
- NO hace falta! - Gritó Taichi.  
- Taichi! Dame ese tele...!!! Click.   
Ken parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió ante la situación, mientras volvía a su tarea. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde Ken regresó del colegio y discó sin pensarlo dos veces el número de Yamato, mientras rezaba porque no atendiera Taichi, quien ya era un inquilino casi permanente en la casa. Para su suerte, la voz del chico rubio le atendió algo afónica.   
- Yamato-san?   
- Hola Ken... Lo siento, me despertaba recién... - Ken giró los ojos, esas eran las consecuencias de trabajar con la música, dormías de día, trabajabas de noche, y para colmo de todo tenías que seguir los estudios...   
- Te desperté? - Preguntó Ken algo preocupado por su arrebato de llamar sin pensar.   
- Ya tenía que despertarme de todas maneras...   
- Oh...   
- Y para que llamas?   
- Lo que sucede es que Daisuke me ha evitado todo el día...   
- Lo imaginaba... Es algo que debo explicarte frente a frente...   
- Seguro... Cuando quieres encontrarte?   
- Ahora está bien?   
- Sí...   
- Espérame - Dijo Yamato, rápidamente colgó el teléfono y tomó el primer abrigo que vio.   
- Oye donde vas Yamato?   
- Tamachi, enseguida vuelvo! - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.   
- Ya decía yo que no debí haberlo dejado atender... - Dijo Taichi en voz alta - Tendrá algo de comer por aquí...?

Ken abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con la expresión agotada de el primer elegido de la amistad.   
- Yamato-san..? Pasa... quieres agua? Siéntate... - Ofreció Ken algo preocupado.   
- Oh no hay problema - Dijo Yamato desplomándose en el sillón.   
- Perdón por el apuro... pero puedo preguntar que es lo que sucedió anoche...?   
- Pues verás... Recuerdas la fiesta de anoche? - Ken asintió en silencio - Pues a alguien se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea echar algo de alcohol en la bebida... y ya sabes que algunas personas son menos resistentes al alcohol que otras... y...   
- Que hice?   
- Oh, tu nada...   
- Y entonces...?   
- Pues Daisuke te besó... Y tu no te quejaste exactamente...   
- NANI?!? - Con esa exclamación Ken se fue de espaldas.   
- Ken? Estas bien?   
- S-s-sí...   
- Verás... lo que sucede es que Daisuke se siente culpable por lo que sucedió y no quiere enfrentarte...   
- Pero si...   
- Daisuke está bastante confundido... T seguro el alcohol no ayudó mucho...  
- Pues yo... no lo sé...   
- Tienes que aclarar eso con él...   
- Pero...   
- Vamos! Tienes que hacerlo!   
- Y cuando aclararás tu tus cosas con Taichi?   
- Eso no vale! El tema eres tú! Oye... Ken-kun, de todas maneras yo tengo que irme, Taichi quedó solo en casa y temo por el estado del refrigerador...   
- Muchas gracias por venir....   
- No es problema!

Apenas una hora después el teléfono volvía a sonar.   
- Ken...?   
- Daisuke?   
- Esto... verás... haremosunpicniceneldigimundoyqueriainvitarte!!! - escupió.   
- Se-seguro... Cuando será?   
- Unahoralaboratoriodecomputadoras.   
- Allí estaré...   
- Te esperaremos! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a laboratorio Ken solo vio a Daisuke.   
- Ken! Ya estás aquí!   
- Y los demás...?   
-Ya están allí, vamos!! 

Ken abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver el ambiente familiar del digimundo, y su uniforme gris de regreso.   
- Escucha - Dijo Daisuke firmemente mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro a Ken - Quería decirte que... Losientoporlodeanoche... ydisculpaporevitartehoy!   
Ken parpadeó un par de veces.   
- Pero yo también tuve parte de la culpa...   
- Escúchame Ken.. la verdad es que yo estaba completamente so...   
- Déjalo... podemos olvidar el asunto si lo quieres...   
- Seguimos siendo amigos...?   
- Por supuesto!   
- Vamos!!! El resto nos espera! - Largó Daisuke emocionado, mientras le tomaba la mano a Ken y se lo llevaba arrastrando al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el picnic. 

Al ver llegar a los dos que faltaban, Taichi y Yamato sonrieron, y continuaron con sus tareas, siendo la de Yamato preparar la comida, y la de Taichi comerla a medida que era preparada. 

De sobremesa Yamato se tomó un paseo, a la orilla del lago cercano, en compañía de Gabumon.   
- Recuerdas este lugar Gabumon? - Dijo Yamato sentándose a la orilla.   
- Aquí fue donde conocimos a Cherrymon... Cierto?   
- Exacto...   
- Nunca pudimos saldar las cuentas con él - Dijo el digimon algo contrariado.   
- De todas maneras ya no importa, mira allí - Le dijo mientras se cercaba al lago - dime a quien ves?   
- Taichi?   
- El lago muestra el deseo de tu corazón.   
- Yamato...   
- Al menos ahora se lo que significa - Respondió el chico con naturalidad. 

Por el otro lado del lago, otra figura se hacía paso entre los arbustos hacia el lago.   
- Recuerdas este lugar? - Dijo la voz de esa figura.   
- Aquí fue el último lugar en que jugamos antes de que te convirtieras en el Kaiser...   
- Recuerdas que me bañaba aquí solo para ver las cosas que se reflejaban aquí?   
- Y cuando salías siempre parecías Ken-chan de nuevo, y podíamos jugar o hablar hasta que llegaba la noche y volvías a ser el Kaiser.   
- Lo siento mucho Wormmon...   
- No fue tu culpa... - Le dijo el digimon afectuosamente.   
- Ese de allí no es Yamato-san?   
- Sí...   
- Yamato-san!!   
- Ken-kun? Que haces por aquí...?   
- Recordando algunas cosas...   
- Yo también...   
- Aquí conociste a Cherrymon cierto?   
- Sí... Entonces dime, es verdad el rumor...? Que sabes todo lo que hicimos aquí antes de que llegaran ellos?   
- En efecto, me preparé en caso de tener que enfrentarme a ustedes...   
- Ambos tenemos pasados oscuros... - Dijo Yamato en tono de broma.   
- Y ambos comienzan aquí...   
- Y que fue lo primero que viste aquí?   
- Osamu - Respondió Ken.   
- Taichi, curioso no?   
- Pero ahora las cosas están muy diferentes - Dijo Ken - Aunque en realidad no quiero asomarme allí... tengo miedo de lo que se pueda reflejar...  
- Supongo que no tienes que hacerlo hasta que sientas la seguridad de que podrás afrontar lo que sea que haya ahí...   
- Supongo que es así... - Dijo Ken - Me gustaría afrontar las cosas tan naturalmente como tu lo haces ahora...  
- YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!   
- Y hablando de goggles... - Dijo Ken en un murmullo.  
- Vamos! - Gritó Yamato, anunciando a los chicos que estaban allí.   
- Que hacían? - Preguntó Dai.   
- Hablábamos - Fue la respuesta de Ken.   
- Realmente... Ken y Yamato han de ser familia!   
- Me pregunto si Takeru aceptaría otro hermano...?   
Los cuatro rieron y siguieron su camino. 

El lago se revolvía con el viento, y las hojas del único árbol que había allí caían suavemente sobre el agua. Una única figura, la sombra de un humano, de penetrantes ojos azules, piel pálida, y cabello negro se levantó del agua, y caminó sobre ella hasta el árbol.   
- Cherrymon... Has vuelto...   
- Y estoy a sus órdenes como siempre...   
- Mis dos elegidos estuvieron aquí...   
- Así es... pero ahora más lazos los unen a sus vidas...   
- No hace falta... este es mi mundo, y aquí yo hago mi voluntad. Tu encárgate de vigilarlos, eres importante en estos planes.   
- Que sea como usted diga Kaiser-sama.  
  


Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: DADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Nuevo ficcie!!! tiempo libre de clase! Y no saben los planes que tengo para esto!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



	2. El Regreso

Kaiser, capítulo 2

Kaiser   
Capítulo segundo: El regreso

Aquí viene el segundo capitulo!!! La aparición formal del verdadero Kaiser!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos!!! Apúrense antes de que las hormigas se coman todo!! - Les gritó Miyako.   
- No hay hormigas en el digimundo - Agregó Koushiro.   
- No tienes sentido del humor!! - Le reprochó la chica.   
- Los encontramos! - Respondió Dai señalando a Ken y Yamato - Llegamos a tiempo para el postre?   
- Estábamos a punto de empezar! - Chilló la chica.   
- Entonces, es mi deber como líder de los niños elegidos decirles... AL ATAQUE!!!! - Con eso Daisuke se lanzó sobre la comida. Todos lo miraron con gotas, y Ken simplemente sonrió.   
A la mitad de la comida, Daisuke se acercó a Ken con un pedazo de pastel.   
- Come un poco! Estás demasiado delgado!   
- Uh...? no, gracias...   
- Vamos Ken!! Si no comes nunca llegarás a ser grande y fuerte como... YO!   
- ...   
-Por favor?   
- No, gracias   
- No me hagas obligarte!   
- Oh... de acuerdo, tu ganas... - Ken tomó el plato que Daisuke le ofrecía.   
- Pero me asegurare de que lo comas!!! Te vigilaré hasta que lo termines!   
- Nani?!?!   
- Vamos!!! Come!!!- Urgió Daisuke, Ken suspiró y comenzó a comer lentamente. 

Media hora después Ken seguía sacudiendo a un Daisuke comatoso.   
- Despierta!!   
- Eeeeeeeeeeee.... eeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!!! - Fue la respuesta de Daisuke.   
Taichi se acercó y ofreció su ayuda desinteresada, susurrando algo al oído de Daisuke.   
- Nani?! Donde donde?!   
- Jaja!!   
- TAICHI!!! Como puedes hacer eso!! es cruel!!!   
- JAJAJAJA!!!!   
Taichi salió corriendo con Daisuke tras él. Todos los vieron salir con una gota, Ken simplemente sonrió. 

Al cabo de media hora los Goggle boys aun brillaban por la ausencia, así que Yamato y Ken salieron a buscarlos.   
Ambos estaban separados a esta altura, y aun no lograban dar con el paradero de los susodichos chicos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken caminaba por el bosque, Wormmon en sus brazos, y su paso tranquilo. De golpe sintió una mano en su hombro y giró rápidamente. La apariencia de la persona que estaba frente a él hizo que se estremeciera.   
- Quien eres?   
- No me reconoces? - Le dijo el joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios - Luego de tanto tiempo juntos?   
- No... no puede ser!   
- Entonces me recuerdas! De acuerdo... te doy dos opciones, vuelve o muere.   
- No! Nunca!   
- No te hagas el valiente! - Le dijo dando un paso más cerca de él - Sabes claramente que sin tu Daisuke a tu lado no eres nada...   
- Yo no... Cállate!! - Dijo Ken dando un paso atrás - No lo harás de nuevo! Vete!!!   
- Oh no...? Pues entonces me divertiré contigo y tus amiguitos, será interesante... - Kaiser dio un giro y desapareció en la nada.   
Daisuke encontró a Ken sentado en silencio. Ken sonrió suavemente y se puso de pie.   
- Ken!! Al fin te encuentro!! Vámonos de aquí!! Ya es tarde!! 

Apenas unos minutos después, el grupo había hallado la salida. Ya fuera del digimundo, todos se separaron y se fueron a sus casas.  
Daisuke alcanzó a Ken en una esquina, y lo miró algo preocupado.   
- Oye, Ichijouji te pasa algo?   
- Algo? Como que?   
- No lo se... estas demasiado callado...   
- No es nada...   
- Si tu lo dices... en fin... Nos vemos mañana pues!   
Daisuke dobló la esquina y se perdió entre las calles de Odaiba. Ken dio un largo suspiro y continuó su camino en silencio. Rápidamente tomó el tren de camino a Tamachi y salió en camino a su casa. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Miyako estaba bajando por el ascensor, de camino a la tienda de sus padres, cuando se cruzó con un joven de aspecto singular. El chico le sonrió gentilmente, y se presentó.   
- Mi nombre es Kei - Le dijo.   
- Soy Miyako - Dijo ella sonriéndole.   
- Es un gusto conocerte Miyako-san... Espero que nos podamos ver nuevamente pronto - Dijo con una leve inclinación, mientras el ascensor se detenía.   
Miyako lo miró irse con una sonrisa atontada. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y era así de alto, tenia los ojos azules, y el cabello negro...   
Ken arqueó una ceja al oír la descripción que Miyako estaba dando del chico que había conocido. Daisuke se paró a su lado entre risas.   
- Celoso?   
- Uh?   
- Tranquilo Ichijouji! Ya vas a ver como Miyako vuelve a ti!!   
- Uh... Y para que la querría yo a ella?   
- Para casarte y tener tres hijos! XD   
- No bromees con eso - Fue la respuesta de Ken - Miyako no es de mi tipo...   
- Jeje y alguien lo es?   
- No abuses Motomiya...   
- MIREEEEEEEEEEN!!! ES EL!! Déjenme que lo voy a buscar!!   
Ken se estremeció al ver al joven acercarse, ya que su parecido con Kaiser era muy grande, pero la idea era tonta, puesto que hasta donde el sabía, Kaiser no podía salir del digimundo en su forma verdadera.   
- Oigan amigos! El es Kei Kanichi, el chico del que les hablé!!   
- Mucho gusto - Dijo el joven con una inclinación respetuosa - Aunque ya conozco a algunos de ustedes... - Agregó dirigiendo la mirada a Ken.   
- Si? - Preguntó Miyako.   
- En efecto, Ichijouji-kun y yo ya habíamos sido compañeros en Tamachi, cierto?   
Ken asintió con la cabeza, pero no emitió sonido.   
El joven de cabello negro se presentó uno a uno con los niños elegidos, intercambiando palabras superficiales, y algún que otro comentario, pero nada serio.   
Luego de un momento Kei les dirigió una sonrisa, y dijo que tenía que irse. A la mitad del camino distinguió la figura de Ken que corría para alcanzarle.   
- Kaiser?   
- Hola Ken-kun! Que te parece mi actuación? Digna de ti ne?   
- Déjalos a ellos fuera de esto!!  
- Pues diles... quien soy en realidad...   
- No... ellos...   
- Morirán si hablas Ken-kun... Si alguno de ellos se entera de que Kei Kanichi es Kaiser, todos mueren, y junto a ellos mueres tu.   
- Que quieres Kaiser?!   
- Que quiero? Tu cuerpo... En el buen sentido, claro... - Kaiser extendió una mano y la puso tras el cuello de Ken, causando que el chico se estremeciera al contacto de la piel helada - Y también quiero eso... - Sacando la mano Kaiser reemprendió su camino saludando a Ken con la mano - Nos vemos Ken-kun! Y no olvides lo que te dije...  
  


Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Kei Kanichi: Kan, emperador, Ichi, uno, Kei (según mi Jdic) corre como látigo... XDDD 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



	3. Primer Conquista

Kaiser, capítulo 3

Kaiser   
Capítulo tercero: Primer conquista

Bueno, aquí salgo con el tercer capítulo de esta cosa, por llamarla de alguna manera, esperen cualquier cosa, porque YO no se que esperar!   
Advertencia: En este capitulo hay Takari, y una pareja que puede resultar irritante, pero es necesaria para el transcurso de la historia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami llevaban un largo tiempo siendo un ítem. Ya era más que común verlos por allí de la mano, pero lo que no era común era ver a Daisuke Motomiya tan despreocupado por el asunto. Nadie, con excepción quizá de Ken, se esperaba que Daisuke se fuera a tomar el asunto tan a la ligera, quizá fuese que había otra persona en sus pensamientos.   
En esto pensaba Kei Kanichi, mientras se dirigía al colegio de Tamachi, donde con poco trabajo se había conseguido la mesa detrás de Ken, y se divertía por horas viendo lo mal que la pasaba Ken presenciando el acto de alumno brillante que Kei tenía montado. 

Las calificaciones acababan de ser puestas en muestra, y mientras nadie se acordaba que las de Ken habían bajado de manera asombrosa, ahora todos estaban ocupados alabando al nuevo prodigio Kei Kanichi. Algo se estremeció dentro de Ken al ver lo que hacía Kaiser. No podía evitar sentirse incómodo frente a los comentarios de la gente, y no tenía una manera de enfrentarse a Kaiser, por lo que estaba estancado en esa situación, y no veía manera de salir. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una tarde, tres semanas después de la primer aparición de Kei en el mundo real, Miyako irrumpió en la reunión que tenían arreglada con los demás con una sonrisa inmensa y pegando unos alaridos que despertarían hasta a Shogungekomon.   
- Kei-kun me pidió una cita!! - Gritó emocionada.   
Ken se estremeció, pero felicitó a la chica inmediatamente, no podía levantar sospechas. Daisuke sin embargo, arqueó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio. 

- Oye Ichijouji... Que es lo que te pasa ahora?   
- No es nada...   
- Oh vamos! Ni siquiera yo soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que te pasa algo.   
- No es...   
- Si es algo!   
- Si, es algo.   
- Y que es?   
- No puedo decírtelo ahora...   
- Y porque?   
- Solo no puedo - Dijo Ken terminantemente - Hasta luego - Agregó mientras salía lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la estación donde tomaría el tren a Tamachi. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la siguiente semana, las calificaciones fueron puestas una vez más en exhibición. Entretenido con su propia perfección Kei no alcanzó a ver que una antigua leyenda había comenzado a ascender puestos a una velocidad vertiginosa. 

Ken entró a su casa, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Su madre lo saludó feliz, y Ken rápidamente le contó de su éxito del día.   
- Subí seis puestos en las calificaciones de este mes.   
- En serio? Ken-chan... No deberías haberte esforzado tanto...   
- No te preocupes mama... ya está todo bien...   
- No hagas nada porque te sientas forzado, recuerda que queremos a Ken no a Osamu...   
- Pierde cuidado, eso ya lo se - Dijo Ken con una sonrisa suave, mientras se iba a su cuarto. Allí fue recibido por un Minomon brincante y alegre que no hizo más que saltarle alrededor y preguntarle como le había ido. Ken le contó todo lo que había pasado, y luego ambos se sentaron a la computadora, a seguir con un trabajo. 

En otra parte de la ciudad, las cosas eran algo bastante diferente.   
- Hoy entregaron las calificaciones cierto Daisuke?   
- Si y? - Dijo el aludido mirando a su hermana mayor con tedio.   
- Y? Que quedaste? Último? O acaso te superaste y saliste penúltimo?   
- Eso no te interesa, mejor vete a perseguir a Shuu o lago así.   
- Oh no! Descubrí que Shuu no era mi tipo después de todo!   
- Y ahora que?   
- Conoces al hermano mayor de Midori?   
- Midori la hermana de Miyako?   
- Exacto! no sabes! Es guapísimo!!   
- Yo me voy de aquí... - Dijo Daisuke, mientras escapaba de su infatuada hermana.   
- Daisuke! Aun no terminé!! 

Daisuke se fue rápidamente al teléfono, y discó uno de los pocos números que se había molestado en aprenderse de memoria.   
- Hola! Está Ken en casa? Oh, muchas gracias!!   
- Motomiya-kun? Que haces llamando a esta hora? - Preguntó Ken algo contrariado.   
- Lo siento! Es que te quería agradecer por la ayuda, subí tres puestos en mis calificaciones, y ahora todos me miran raro! Creo que piensan que copié...   
- Déjalos...   
- DAISUKEEEEEEEEE!! EL TELÉFONO!!   
- Ya oyes... Jun quiere el teléfono - Dijo Daisuke con tedio.   
- De acuerdo...   
- Nos vemos mañana cierto?   
- Seguro!   
- Mándale saludos a Minomon!!   
- Ah, y Chibimon le manda saludos a Minomon   
- Hola Chibimooon!! - Gritó Minomon.   
- Estos dos van a terminar hablando solos por teléfono algún día... Ja!!   
- Ja ne... 

Ken colocó el teléfono en su lugar, mientras Minomon saltaba a sus brazos, y regresó a su cuarto. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, era en la que Miyako y Kei habían arreglado para tener su primer cita. Miyako no cabía en si de la emoción. Hikari, había ido a su casa a ayudarla a prepararse, y habían pasado en eso unas tres horas, cuando Miyako revisó su reloj, y pegó un alarido desesperado.   
- YA ESTÁ POR LLEGAR!!!   
- Ya Miyako-chan, veras que todo sale bien...   
- Eso espero!!!   
- MIYAKO!!! TE VINIERON A BUSCAR!!   
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
- No te preocupes! Solo ve, y se tu misma!   
- Gracias Hikari-chan!! Adiós!!   
- Suerte!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken miró su reloj por la decimoquinta vez en los últimos cinco minutos.   
- Ken-chan! Ya no te preocupes!   
- Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso Stingmon...   
- Tenemos que tener cuidado... no sabemos si puedan haber Digimons agresivos en los alrededores...   
- Lo sé...   
- Sigamos entonces...  
- Bien...   
Stingmon comenzó a mover sus alas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Rápidamente tomó a Ken en sus brazos y salió lo más rápido posible.   
- Crees realmente que Kaiser haya reconstruido la base? - Preguntó Stingmon.   
- Seguramente lo haya hecho, después de todo es mucho mejor para él tenerla funcionando.   
- Tenemos que seguir buscándola... No les dirás nada a los demás niños?   
- Será mejor que guardemos el secreto un poco más... no podemos arriesgar sus vidas en vano...   
Stingmon asintió y siguió el vuelo sobre el continente. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde cuando Miyako regresó junto a Kei a su casa. Ambos se pararon en la puerta por un momento, conversando y riendo.   
- Miyako...   
- Supongo que ahora me toca entrar a casa cierto?   
- Fue una noche espléndida...   
- Yo la pasé muy bien también... Gracias por invitarme...   
- Fue un gusto... - Con esas palabras, Kei se acercó a Miyako y tomó sus labios en un beso.   
- Buenas noches... Kei-kun...   
- Buenas noches Miyako-san... Duerme bien... - Dijo mientras la veía entrar y cerrar la puerta - Duerme bien, porque en poco tiempo no lo harás más... - Con esas palabras, Kei emprendió su camino sin rumbo, con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
KAIYAKO!! Es decir...  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Primero que nada, tengo conciencia de que "Brincante" no es una palabra, pero era la mejor manera de describirlo, licencia poética digamos.   
Segundo, no se imaginan mi próximo paso!! SUFRAN MORTALES!! err... XDDD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



	4. Pensamientos

Kaiser, capítulo 4

Kaiser   
Capítulo cuarto: Pensamientos

Finalmente, he llegado al cuarto capítulo de esta cosa maravillosa. En este habrán algunos sucesos que ni se imaginan...   
Advertencia: Yaoi, la mente podrida de Kaiser y un simple beso ^^UUU

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei miró a sus alrededores. Ya era pasada la medianoche, y en ese mismo momento se cumplía el segundo mes de permanencia de Kaiser en el mundo real.   
Si había algo que él tenía era paciencia, pero eso ya se había salido de los límites de la suya, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más para llevar a cabo la parte más importante de su plan. Finalmente tendría las tres cosas que le interesaban, y con un solo movimiento, la única semilla oscura que quedaba en el mundo, el digimundo, y un bonus muy interesante...   
La próxima conquista ya estaba marcada. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las calificaciones de Ken nunca habían sido tan buenas desde que la semilla oscura se había desactivado. Sus padres n podían evitar sentirse orgullosos, pero de todas maneras, siempre procuraron que su hijo supiera que ellos lo querían como era.   
Kei había salido un par de veces más con Miyako, y aunque según ambos era en calidad de amigos, muchos tenían sus dudas. La relación de Kei con los demás niños elegidos era muy buena con todos excepto con Ken, aunque ninguno de los dos mostraba su verdadera intención hacia el otro frente a los demás. En cuanto a Daisuke, Kei parecía tener varios puntos comunes con él, pero debido a que Daisuke estaba demasiado compenetrado en tratar de entender a Ken, la relación entre ellos no se había desarrollado mucho.

Kei parecía interesado en las relaciones sociales, eso se veía en su comportamiento con todos, no solo con los niños elegidos, sino también con sus compañeros de clases o la prensa, por ello a nadie no le asombró que Kei comenzara a hablar con Daisuke, o que anduviese por allí junto a él. 

Ken sentía que algo le oprimía cada vez que los veía por allí. No era como si Daisuke hubiese dejado de prestarle atención, porque la verdad era todo lo contrario, pero saber que Kaiser estaba interesado por Daisuke no era nada bueno. Durante una de las tantas charlas que tenía con Stingmon, durante sus rondas nocturnas por el digimundo, el digimon le aconsejó que finalmente le dijera a Daisuke sobre Kaiser, ya que ahora su vida estaba en peligro más de lo que lo estaba antes. Ken dudó por largo tiempo el hablarle o no, pero su decisión no sería hecha hasta dos semanas después, en otra ronda.   
- Ken-chan... finalmente le vas a hablar a Daisuke sobre Kaiser...?   
- No lo sé... sin importar si hable o no Daisuke está en peligro...   
- Tienes que decírselo...   
- Lo sé pero...   
- Pero que? Y no hay motivos para no hablarle... después de todo, si corre riesgos de todas maneras, será mejor que sepa de que cuidarse...   
- Supongo que tienes razón... Le hablaré lo más pronto posible...   
- Así se habla Ken-chan!   
Ambos mantuvieron el silencio algunos minutos más, hasta que finalmente regresaron al mundo real. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que Ken no sabía, era que el plan de Kaiser finalmente estaba en acción.   
Esa tarde Kei y Daisuke se habían cruzado casualmente, y se habían quedado hablando hasta entrada la noche, sobre cosas como el football, o chicas, o sea temas normales. Luego el asunto se había desviado hacia los demás niños elegidos.   
- Y de hace cuanto conoces a Ichijouji? - Preguntó Daisuke curioso.   
- Unos cinco años - Respondió Kei - Fuimos a la misma primaria, y seguimos en la secundaria.   
- Y... el era como ahora...?   
- Oh no! Para nada... Pero ya es la quinta vez que desviamos el tema hacia él... hay acaso algo que te interese saber...?   
Daisuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.   
- Estaba hablando de el de nuevo...? Oh no, lo siento, es que últimamente parece incómodo, pero no se porqué y... - Daisuke se calló, otra vez había hablado demasiado.   
Tratando de distraerse de el asunto, Daisuke examinó sus alrededores, estaban sentados en un café, que estaba lleno de chicos y chicas de su edad, que andaban por allí hablando de cualquier tontería. Su mirada se poso en Kei por unos segundos, y Daisuke no pudo más que pensar que se parecía mucho a Ken, especialmente su piel, y su complexión física, y aunque sus ojos eran posiblemente del mismo color, lo que ellos expresaban era muy diferente. Mientras Ken era un chico que más bien parecía ser inseguro, los ojos de Kei rebosaban de confianza. Kei hablaba en un tono tranquilo y seductor, parecía que cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada con su propia energía. Distraído en sus pensamientos, Daisuke no notó cuando Kei le dijo que ya debían irse, y solo notó la intención cuando lo vio ponerse de pie. Rápidamente se paró, y salió junto al otro chico. 

Ya estaban frente al edificio donde Daisuke vivía. Ambos habían caminado hasta allí en silencio, y se detuvieron por unos segundos. Kei le sonrió a Daisuke, una sonrisa que no era de las que siempre usaba, sino una sonrisa leve y gentil, y el chico se encontró una vez más pensando en Ken. La distracción, o quizá sus propios pensamientos, no dejaron a Daisuke notar cuando Kei se acercó a él, y en un movimiento mas bien rápido lo besó. Daisuke lo dejó seguir, su mente aun poblada de Ken, diciéndole que quien estaba frente a él no era Kei, y que estaba bien que lo besara, por lo que Daisuke respondió el gesto con un cierto entusiasmo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kei le sonrió una vez más. Daisuke parpadeó, y sonrió suavemente antes de susurrar algo, tres letras, que dejaron a Kei algo más molesto de lo que él mismo lo tenía planeado. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Oi oi oi oi!! Kaisuke!! Y Daiken!! Y todo en una sola escena!! denme puntos por eso!! XDDDDDDDD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



	5. Principio de Acción y Reacción

Kaiser, capítulo 5

Kaiser   
Capítulo quinto: Principio de Acción y Reacción

Quinto capítulo. Esto va mas rápido de lo que se lo esperaban ne? No es emocionante?! A que si?! XDDD  
Advertencias: El Yaoi no se fue, así que la advertencia se mantiene. Ken molesto, y Kaiser en la primera parte de su plan diabólico XD. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ken...   
La expresión de Kaiser frente a esta palabras fue un instante de sorpresa seguido de una sonrisa. El plan marchaba a la perfección, pero algo dentro suyo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre salir de los labios de Daisuke. Con un golpe seco de su mano, Kaiser dejó a Daisuke inconsciente y se lo llevó, con otra sonrisa, el plan finalmente estaba en marcha. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas despertar Ken corrió al teléfono, y discó a la casa de Daisuke.   
- No, Daisuke no está en casa - Dijo Jun - Es raro, porque no se de ninguna vez en la historia que Daisuke haya salido temprano...   
- Muchas gracias - Dijo Ken, colgando el teléfono.   
Minomon levantó la mirada al verlo entrar al cuarto, y verlo recoger algunas cosas, y comprendió todo en un segundo. Daisuke no estaba, y Kei tampoco, así que era simple. Ken recogió todas las cosas necesarias, y salió al digimundo, dejando una nota garabateada a su madre. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente vez que Daisuke abrió sus ojos, se encontró con los de Kei examinándolo minuciosamente.   
- Finalmente despiertas Daisuke...   
- Kanichi?   
- Deja ese nombre, soy Kaiser.   
- Kaiser?! De que hablas?!   
- Pronto lo sabrás, puesto que Ken-kun no se ha demorado nada... - Dijo señalando uno de los monitores.   
- Ken?   
- Que romántico cierto? - Dijo, su voz chorreando ironía.   
- Calla!! - Fue la respuesta automática de un Daisuke totalmente rojo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken y Stingmon recorrían el desierto a toda velocidad. El vuelo bajo del insecto, y la velocidad del movimiento de sus alas, ocasionaba que las arenas del desierto se levantaran a su paso.   
Ya llevaban más de tres horas sin parar, y aun no lograban dar con ningún rastro de la base. Ken se dio cuenta de que Stingmon parecía disminuir la velocidad, y le dirigió una mirada preocupada.   
- Paremos un poco...   
- Aún puedo seguir Ken...   
- Seguro que estás agotado... será mejor que paremos un poco.   
Stingmon descendió, y luego de dejar a Ken en el piso, regresó a su forma de Wormmon.   
- Mira... estamos aquí de nuevo...   
Wormmon miró alrededor, y notó que estaban una vez más en el lago.   
- Ken-chan! Mira allí!   
- Cherrymon? Y que hace él aquí?   
- Ken... Así que finalmente llegas...  
- De que hablas?   
- Aún no encuentras a Daisuke?   
- Calla!  
- Te has visto en el lago últimamente? - Siguió Cherrymon impasible.   
- Ya déjame en paz!   
- Lo siento... - Hizo una pausa - Vete a buscar a Daisuke pues...   
- Y como sabes tu eso!?   
- Yo lo se todo...   
- No son cosas que te incumban!! - Wormmon dio un paso atrás, algo asustado por el tono que Ken estaba utilizando ahora.   
- Me incumbe todo lo que le pasa a las personas que se acercan a mi lago... Acaso temes lo que veas en el lago? Quizá sea el digimundo...   
- C-CALLA!!!   
- O quizá... quizá sea Daisuke...   
- SILENCIO!!! - Ken extendió su mano, en busca de algo que llevaba a la cintura, pero que un segundo atrás no había estado allí.   
Un látigo, un objeto que Ken y Wormmon no esperaban volver a ver jamás, se extendió enrollándose alrededor de una de las ramas del árbol, antes de que el digimon se desintegrara en cuestión de segundos. Ken quedó en silencio, paralizado, sus ojos abiertos, y llenos de temor, como en estado de shock. Luego dejó caer el objeto, y salió lentamente hasta donde estaba Wormmon, quien rápidamente evolucionó a Stingmon y se llevó a Ken lo más lejos de ese lugar que le fue posible.   
- Ken...?   
- No... no te preocupes... estoy bien.   
- Que fue eso?   
- No lo sé... y creo que no quiero saberlo tampoco.   
- Ken!! Es la fortaleza!!!   
- Baja de a poco, no sabemos que pueda haber allí.   
Todas las precauciones fueron en vano, puesto que no había nadie para detenerlos. En la fortaleza, Ken se dirigió expresamente a la cámara de controles, mientras sus pasos retumbaban en el piso, y aparte de ello, y de un sonido constante de teclas, toda la fortaleza estaba reinada por un silencio sepulcral.   
- Stingmon.   
- Si?   
- Sal de aquí.   
- Que dices...?   
- Largo antes de que aparezca Kaiser. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa   
- Pero Ken...   
- LARGO!!  
Stingmon bajo la cabeza y emprendió su camino hacia afuera.   
- Espero que sepas lo que haces...  
- Yo también - susurro Ken mientras entraba a la habitación. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiser estaba sentado en una silla, tecleando ausentemente en un teclado en el aire. Daisuke estaba sentado en una silla un poco más atrás con un enorme digimon parado tras él.   
- Ken-kun!   
- Kaiser...   
- Ken! Sal de aquí! - Le grito Daisuke apenas verlo.  
- No... Vengo por ti Daisuke.   
- Pero miren que romántico!! Son adorables! - Dijo Kaiser - Ahora el caso es... Salvarás a Dai-kun?   
- Que es lo que quieres?! - Preguntó Ken.   
- Pensé que ya habíamos discutido eso... - Dijo con una sonrisa.   
Daisuke los miró a ambos algo confundido, pero se mantuvo en silencio.   
- Déjanos en paz... A todos!!   
- Ya no puedes hacer nada contra mi Ichijouji, ríndete - Fueron las palabras de Kaiser.  
- Que dices?!   
Kaiser se le acercó en silencio, y una vez más puso un dedo detrás de su cuello.   
- Esto no te lo permitirá...   
- Que?!   
- Ya está activa de nuevo Ken-kun... muy pronto, tu cuerpo, y esa pequeña semilla serán míos y no podrás hacer nada esta vez...   
- Activa...   
Ahora Daisuke comenzaba a comprender el asunto, y quizá más claramente de lo que querría hacerlo.   
- Daisuke por ti, es simple no? - Susurró Kaiser, su voz baja y seductora. Ken dirigió la mirada a Daisuke por uno segundos y bajo la cabeza.   
- Acepto.   
- Nada de eso! No me voy de aquí sin Ken! - Respondió Daisuke molesto.   
- Daisuke... - Ken le sonrió suavemente - No te preocupes... Solo recuerda... dejo en tus manos el traerme de vuelta...   
- Que adorable! - Dijo Kaiser apretando unas teclas - Hasta pronto Dai-kun! - Kaiser apretó una ultima tecla y Daisuke desapareció, gritando algunas cosas que no eran nada sanas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken y Kaiser se miraron fijamente por un momento, antes de que Kaiser sonriera.   
- Bueno... tenemos un plan por delante Ken-kun...   
- Como...?   
- Como despertamos la semilla...? Es simple, principio de acción y reacción...   
Y a la mente de Ken solo llegaron escenas de su altercado con Cherrymon, y su actuación con Wormmon.   
- En marcha... el tiempo es oro - Dijo Kaiser sonriendo y arrastrando a Ken afuera de la habitación.

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: OOOOOOOOHHHH!!! KAIKEN!! Pero si realmente quieren tener miedo, esperen el próximo capitulo!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



	6. Pide Un Deseo

Kaiser, capítulo 6

Kaiser   
Capítulo sexto: Pide Un Deseo

Sexto capítulo. Ahora es cuando la aventura... se pone rara!! Prepárense, porque estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes se espera mi siguiente paso!   
Advertencias: El Yaoi no se fue, así que la advertencia se mantiene. Una parejita inesperada, y otras sorpresas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Que es lo que deseas?"   
"Cual es tu mayor deseo?"   
"Quieres al que amas?"   
"Yo te lo puedo dar..."  
"Tendrás su amor eterno"   
"No te pido nada a cambio"   
"Excepto tu nombre"   
"Es simple elegir otro..."   
"Nada más necesito"   
"Puesto que lo tengo todo"   
"Pero a ti te falta aquello que mas quieres"   
"Lo quieres? Te lo daré"  
"Solo... Pide un deseo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke abrió los ojos en alguna parte del digimundo que desconocía. Parpadeó un par de veces, y rápidamente toda la escena anterior se le vino a la cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja y se puso de pie. Rápidamente salió a buscar una salida.   
- Daisuke?   
- Veemon? Pero si tu estabas en el mundo real... - Dijo extrañado.  
- Ken me trajo - explicó el digimon - Stingmon está cerca también.   
- Stingmon? Y porque Ken no lo llevó consigo?   
- Me gustaría saberlo - Respondió su compañero contrariado.   
- No importa, apenas regrese Stingmon lo iremos a rescatar.   
- Daisuke...   
- Si?   
- Estamos exactamente del otro lado del digimundo...   
- Oh diablos... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru se despertó, y no encontró la calidez familiar de Patamon a su lado. Eso le resultó sumamente curioso, por lo que se puso de pie, y salió hacia la cocina, esperando verlo tratando de saquear la heladera. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se encontró a un chico de su edad, con largo cabello dorado cayéndole detrás de la espalda, saqueando la heladera. Takeru lo observó en silencio por un tiempo, antes de finalmente hablar.   
- Quien eres...?   
El joven volteó a verlo, sus ojos celestes reflejando cientos de emociones a la vez.   
- Takeru...   
- Quien eres...   
- No me reconoces...?   
Takeru miró al chico atentamente. Su expresión le resultaba sumamente familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Lo siguiente que miró fueron los ojos celestes del chico frente a él.   
- Como es posible...?   
- Es mi deseo... se ha cumplido...   
- Tu deseo?   
- Mi deseo.   
- Angemon?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiser observó la pantalla interesado, separó su mano del cuello de Ken y sonrió ampliamente.   
- El amor es una cosa tan estúpida...   
Ken dio un largo suspiro y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.   
- Cansado? - Dijo Kaiser sonriendo - Se que el uso de la semilla desde afuera te cansa, pero tendremos que hacer esto hasta que me dejes tu cuerpo.   
- Nunca.   
- Eso lo veremos... - Fueron las palabras de Kaiser - Me pregunto si algún otro de los digimons tendrá un deseo que quiera que le cumpla... - Agregó poniendo la mano tras el cuello de Ken una vez más. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru volvió a mirar al chico frente a él.   
- Ya no soy Angemon - Le dijo él.   
- Como sucedió esto?   
- Una voz en mis sueños, me dijo que me cumpliría mi deseo, a cambio de mi nombre. Yo se lo di, pero ahora no tengo un nombre...   
- Pero... y el digimundo?   
- Takeru... ya sabes que nuestro turno de defender al digimundo ya ha pasado...   
- Pero...   
- Takeru... no lo entiendes...?   
- Entender...?   
- Esto lo hice por ti...   
- Pero yo...   
- Takeru...  
- Como debo llamarte?   
- No lo sé... no tengo un nombre...   
- Tenshi.   
- Tenshi...?   
- Ese puede ser tu nombre...   
- No estás molesto...?   
- No puedo negarte tu deseo...   
- Gracias... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiser sonrió una vez más.   
- Ves Ken-kun...? Jugar a cupido es divertido...   
- Detente... déjalos en paz...   
- Rebélate... si eres lo suficientemente valiente... Pero no olvides que si lo intentas probablemente tus amigos mueran antes de saber que los golpeó... o quizá me posea de otro... Takeru se ve interesante, él también tiene un lado oscuro... o Yamato quizá...?   
- Ya basta!   
- Quieres ir a descansar...? Aprovecha, porque cansado no me sirves...   
Ken salió de la habitación y se sentó en la que se había asignado como la suya. Trató de figurarse alguna manera de escapar, o al menos contener a Kaiser. Buscando en su ropa, dio con su D-Terminal, y tecleó un e-mail a Daisuke. 

"Daisuke:   
Espero que te encuentres bien.  
Ken."

Ken envió el mensaje, aunque tenía serias dudas de que le llegara a Daisuke, al menos podía despejar su mente de el asunto, para poder planear algo con más tranquilidad.   
Unos diez minutos después, Ken se encontró a Kaiser en la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
- Has visto lo que sucedió...?   
- De que hablas?   
- Pues parece que cierto ángel estaba enamorado... Pero...   
- Pero...?   
- Velo por ti mismo... Después de todo, tu eres el responsable por esto... 

Ken dirigió la mirada a la pantalla, en donde los diez niños elegidos que estaban en el mundo real parecían enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre la decisión de Angemon. 

- Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado en tu mundo ya...? Ya es la segunda semana de tu desaparición... Pero no te preocupes, tus padres están tranquilos... No necesito que nadie venga a buscarte cuando mi plan esta casi terminado...   
- Tu plan...?   
- Observa como pelean por trivialidades... Dentro de poco los Niños Elegidos simplemente se odiarán el uno al otro... Y ya no habrá nadie en mi camino para apropiarme de estos dos mundos... Pero vamos, el trabajo nos espera.   
Kaiser se puso de pie, y Ken lo siguió formando un plan en su mente, no permitiría que Kaiser ganara de nuevo. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Pueden decirlo? ANGEKERUUUU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Prepárense para el próximo capítulo!! MWAHAHAHA!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
[dramata@adinet.com.uy][1]

   [1]: mailto:dramata@adinet.com.uy



End file.
